Sherazade
by DamaVerde
Summary: Non c'era più alcun mondo al di fuori. Allora perché avrebbe dovuto cercare delle risposte al di là della propria mente e della propria immaginazione, al di là di quelle mura?


**[Questa brevissima fanfiction comincia lì dove finisce _Dark of the Moon_, ma, contrariamente a quanto accade nel film, si basa sul presupposto che personaggi che nella pellicola sono morti... in realtà siano semplicemente riusciti a scappare. Uno per tutti: Soundwave.**

… **Avevo in mente alcuni dettagli di una storia da scrivere e che mi intrigava; ho deciso di "appuntarli" qui, brevemente. Forse in attesa di poter sviluppare meglio questo racconto, quando avrò un po' più di tempo dalle altre cose che sto scrivendo... ;-) Per cui, leggendo, tenetene conto: state entrando in una fantasia incompleta.]**

**xxx**

"_C'era una volta un re che disse alla sua dama: ''raccontami una fiaba'' e la dama cominciò: "c'era una volta un re che disse alla sua dama ''raccontami una fiaba'' e la dama cominciò"... "_

**Sherazade**

_Aveva piovuto, il sole era tramontato. _

La strada che si lasciavano alle spalle sembrava non essere mai abbastanza.

Lei era rimasta zitta, tentando di occupare meno spazio possibile, continuando ad osservare i comandi dell'automobile che si muovevano da soli.

Quando incrociavano una macchina, il che accadeva sempre più di rado, lame di luce rossa o gialla proiettavano strani disegni fatti d'ombra nell'abitacolo, sul sedile vuoto del guidatore, sulla sua pelle.

Nel rombo costante del motore, nell'incantesimo del ticchettio delle gocce di pioggia... lei socchiuse gli occhi, rannicchiandosi di più sul sedile, superando il confine con la paura.

Era una sensazione nuova, sconosciuta. Del tutto diversa dalla follia impotente che le aveva tolto il fiato all'inizio, quando si era resa conto di essere scivolata da un inferno ad un possibile altro. Quando le portiere della vettura si erano sigillate da sole, e, finalmente, si era resa conto dell'assenza del pilota.

La Mercedes era ripartita ancor prima di darle il tempo di urlare, di protestare, continuando ad andare indifferentemente avanti mentre il tempo cambiava, mentre il giorno scivolava via. Non aveva alcuna importanza quanto lei picchiasse le mani contro i finestrini, o tentasse di forzare le portiere.

Alla fine aveva capito. Quella non era una automobile, ma...il Destino. O solo un altro dei suoi prigionieri.

Non c'era nessuna scelta da fare, poteva solo resistere. Per fronteggiare la fine, o un'altra avventura.

**xxx**

Continuarono ad andare avanti, lasciandosi alle spalle città e periferie. E poi la natura prese il posto dell'asfalto. Allora lei comprese che quel viaggio aveva una meta, e che quella meta era stata nella mente del suo carceriere sin dall'inizio. Che avrebbero raggiunto un posto dove nessuno li avrebbe cercati, un posto che lui conosceva e credeva sicuro abbastanza.

Per un attimo si domandò se sarebbe riuscita a sopravvivere lì, ovunque fosse quel luogo. Ma, se ne rese conto subito, era una domanda del tutto ininfluente.

Era morta così tanta gente, dopotutto. Non gente diversa da lei, non migliore, o peggiore... solo _gente_. Persone che non avevano fatto nulla per morire, ma il Destino era così, cambiava direzione nel volgere di un soffio.

Poiché non c'era nulla che potesse fare, chiuse gli occhi. E scivolò di nuovo nel sonno.

**xxx**

Quando si risvegliò era tutto cambiato ancora una volta.

Non era più prigioniera del silenzioso abitacolo della Mercedes, ma di mura di cemento, in quello che sembrava un vasto, desolato capannone industriale abbandonato.

Il pavimento era duro, ed il suo corpo protestava per la rudezza del trattamento che aveva subito. Tentò di mettersi a sedere, di prestare più attenzione alla sua nuova prigione.

Qualcosa si mosse, dietro di lei.

Si voltò, individuando nel punto in ombra dove due occhi di fuoco scintillavano il nascondiglio del suo carceriere.

- _No._

Una sola parola, e un ordine definitivo. Ma qual'era l'ordine, esattamente? No, non muoverti. No, non guardarmi. _Non chiedermi nulla, non cercare nulla, non pensare nulla. _

Lei si voltò di nuovo, sedendosi sul pavimento ruvido e incrociando le gambe. Tentando di restituire un ordine al proprio mondo interiore, a tutte le cose sbagliate di quelle lunghe ore prive di senso...

* * *

_Pioveva cenere. _

_Una parte della sua mente era ancora in grado di rendersi conto di una cosa simile; questo era un bene. Perché, per il resto, il suo cervello era completamente, del tutto offuscato dallo shock. _

_Aveva l'impressione di essere stata rinchiusa all'interno di una piccola bolla di follia; estraniata, incapace di percepire quello che accadeva tutto intorno se non che in modo imperfetto, distorto. _

_I rumori non sembravano raggiungerla con la giusta intensità, ma come echi di qualcosa di distante. Che non la riguardava davvero. _

_Le esplosioni tutto intorno, le urla della gente... sembravano così lontane. _

_Come se Dio fosse stato una sorta di regista pazzo, e l'avesse scelta come protagonista per muoversi all'interno di un bizzarro film proiettato al rallentatore. _

_Era la sua vita, e nello stesso tempo non lo era più. Aveva visto cose che avrebbero dovuto ucciderla, semplicemente perché per una mente umana erano troppo. _

_Persone vaporizzate dai laser, donne e bambini che un attimo erano lì, implorando pietà, e l'attimo dopo non erano altro che ossa fumanti. _

_Palazzi abbattuti e colpiti, la pioggia di vetri e frammenti che cadevano sulla strada sporca di sangue. _

_E le astronavi. E i robot. _

_Avrebbe dovuto essere morta. _

_Invece aveva continuato a camminare, lasciando che tutto intorno si scatenasse l'inferno. E, frammento dopo frammento, la piccola bolla di follia le si era avviluppata intorno. Obbligandola a continuare a camminare, a vivere attraverso l'orrore; avanzando verso la periferia, seguendo quei piccoli gruppi di sopravvissuti che cercavano di fuggire allo scempio delle loro vite. _

_Aveva smesso di sentire il dolore insopportabile ai piedi, la stanchezza nelle ossa._

_Così raggiunse i confini della città, lì dove le belle case lasciavano spazio ai quartieri più squallidi; lasciandosi alle spalle le esplosioni più violente, ma senza provare sollievo perché non c'erano più velivoli alieni che le ronzavano sulla testa. _

_Semplicemente, il suo cervello aveva smesso di funzionare. _

_E non si accorse dei gruppi di bestie umane che sfondavano le vetrine, imperversando per saccheggiare, per rubare. _

_Qualcuno le afferrò il polso, la tirò indietro. _

_Si voltò per puro riflesso, senza alcun istinto di conservazione. Fissando il viso dell'uomo, ma incapace di metterlo a fuco, di sentire quello che stava dicendo. Un altro teppista la spinse, strappandole la giacca. Mani iniziarono a scivolarle addosso, brutali, cattive, sporche. Indecenti. _

Poi arrivò la macchina.

_Senza controllo, come se il guidatore all'interno fosse diventato cieco all'improvviso. Scivolò verso di lei, zigzagando e lasciando segni scuri sull'asfalto, colpendo tutto quello che era sulla sua traiettoria. Senza rallentare. _

…E la bolla svanì.

_I rumori, i colori, il dolore, il sapore della cenere nella sua bocca: era tutto, nuovamente reale. Incombente come la morte. _

_Le mani la lasciarono andare. La lasciarono sola in attesa della fine, ma la morte era imprevedibile. Lo era sempre; la morte rifiutava di piegarsi ad ogni previsione. _

_Il sangue degli uomini schizzò sul parabrezza, sul suo viso, sulla strada. _

_La carrozzeria argentata le sfiorò le ginocchia ma le ruote si fermarono. _

_Lei si piegò sul cofano, appoggiando le dita tra sangue e polvere, cercando di ritrovare l'equilibrio perduto. Tentando di ridare un senso al mondo che si stava capovolgendo, fissando il guidatore invisibile attraverso il parabrezza oscurato dalla sporcizia; l'automobile sembrava essere passata attraverso l'inferno._

_La portiera, danneggiata come tutto il resto, si aprì. _

_Senza riflettere lei si trascinò all'interno: dentro non poteva essere peggio che fuori._

* * *

_Sono una sopravvissuta._

Il pensiero venne fuori dal nulla, ma era vero. _Dio_, era la cosa più vera che avesse pensato da tanto tempo.

Se dalle piccole finestre aperte nelle mura di cemento non fosse filtrata la luce non avrebbe neanche saputo dire se fosse notte o giorno. Il tempo stesso aveva perso ogni significato nel momento stesso in cui era diventata la prigioniera della _Cosa nell'Ombra_.

Lui, il robot, l'alieno, la macchina che la aveva rapita e nello stesso tempo salvata... era ancora lì, nel suo angolo buio. Silenzioso, immobile. Attento.

Le aveva concesso di muoversi quando era necessario, ma non di voltarsi. I suoi occhi non dovevano mai sfiorare il luogo dove lui restava di guardia.

Lei si era domandata se fosse un _gioco di potere_, un modo per testare la resistenza della sua mente... come se tutto il resto non lo avesse già fatto abbastanza. O forse lui non voleva che lei si rendesse conto di quanto lui stesso fosse danneggiato, forse desiderava avere qualcuno con sé. Forse non aveva voluto affrontare da solo quello che era da venire...

Si domandò se ci fossero stati altri umani in quel posto, prima di lei. Altri giocattoli della _Cosa nell'Ombra_; di sicuro era stato così, qualcuno aveva lasciato il minimo necessario per la sopravvivenza di una persona. Di certo non per caso. Ma quando e perché... non le era dato sapere.

_Eppure, eppure... _

**xxx**

Il sole stava calando per la terza volta, e lei stava raggiungendo il limite della paranoia quando la _Cosa nell'Ombra_ la toccò per la prima volta.

Reagendo d'istinto, tentò di voltarsi, ma l'ordine risuonò ancora una volta con grande, definitiva chiarezza: - _No_.

Lei chiuse gli occhi e rimase immobile. Qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, qualunque cosa... sarebbe stata meglio del rimanere ancora immobile, in attesa di ciò che sarebbe venuto.

**xxx**

Poi vennero le domande.

All'improvviso, come una tempesta d'estate. E lei le accolse con gioia, come la prima vera possibilità per riascoltare il suono della propria voce; mentre le mani che non erano mani continuavano a scivolarle tra i capelli, sulle spalle, sulle braccia.

_Le domande erano sempre le stesse e sempre diverse_.

Nel lento scorrere dei giorni della prigionia aveva imparato a conoscerle.

La prima volta le aveva chiesto semplicemente: " Perché?

Non aveva compreso...

Era rimasta zitta e artigli di metallo erano scivolati sulla sua pelle, affondando piano fino a lasciare una scia di sangue lungo il proprio percorso.

- _Perché?_

Nessuna risposta per una domanda senza senso.

Solo una punizione in ritorno.

- _Perché?_

Era stato allora che aveva cominciato a capire. E le sue labbra avevano iniziato a raccontare una storia...

Non importava cosa le avrebbe domandato, l'importante era quello che lei avrebbe risposto. Perché erano le sue parole a tenerla in vita.

Lui non le chiedeva mai niente su quello che era stato il suo passato; non gli interessava sapere quale fosse il suo nome, o la sua età. Non gli importava sapere perché, all'inizio, fosse salita in macchina. Non chiedeva della guerra...

Le sue domande sembravano non avere mai davvero un senso. Non servivano a sondare la realtà, a meno che la realtà non fosse semplicemente quella che costruivano tra loro. E forse era proprio così; per lei il mondo aveva smesso di esistere quando le portiere della macchina si erano chiuse. E se quella stessa vettura non fosse mai arrivata... la sua realtà sarebbe, comunque, finita.

In fin dei conti era tutto così semplice, era stupita di non averlo compreso subito, di non aver afferrato la verità sin già da quella prima domanda. _Non c'era più alcun mondo al di fuori. _Allora perché avrebbe dovuto cercare delle risposte al di là della propria mente e della propria immaginazione, al di là di quelle mura? Tutto quello che doveva fare era raccontare, raccontare, raccontare... raccontare tutti i possibili mondi che non sarebbero mai esistiti per loro, a meno che lei non li avesse resi reali con le proprie parole.

_E tutto quello che lui desiderava conoscere era proprio questo. _

**xxx**

Le dita di metallo erano ferme sulla sua pelle da molto, moltissimo tempo. Lei teneva gli occhi socchiusi, ascoltando il suono della pioggia che cadeva fuori.

Aveva la voce roca, perché aveva parlato a lungo, molto a lungo.

- …Così, alla fine...

_Alla fine?_ Era stata sempre attenta a tenere quelle parole fuori dalle sue storie.

Ma adesso pioveva, proprio come il primo giorno quando tutto era finito e poi ricominciato, e questo la faceva sentire così... strana.

Aveva sonno, così chiuse gli occhi, dimenticandosi di continuare a parlare.

La carezza di metallo la obbligò a tornare indietro dal mondo dei sogni.

Il rombo del motore, e la gentile pressione degli artigli gentili la costrinsero a voltarsi verso l'angolo buio che aveva sempre conservato i segreti del suo carceriere; la macchina era lì.

La portiera si aprì con delicatezza, e le appendici di metallo la guidarono al suo interno, ancorandola al sedile come la più premurosa delle cinture di sicurezza. La porta si richiuse ed il motore rombò con vigore.

- Qual'è il tuo nome?

Questa domanda la colse del tutto di sorpresa.

- Cosa? - soffiò socchiudendo gli occhi, violando la regola che si erano dati.

- Qual'è il tuo nome?

- _Sherazade._

Con un suono che poteva essere di gentile approvazione la macchina partì, lasciandosi alle spalle le spoglie mura di cemento, per tornare nel mondo reale.

_Nel mondo che loro potevano rendere reale._

**FINE**

_**[Nota in coda: **a volte una storia è un po' come una metafora, anche se magari sembra assurda o insensata. E ciascuno può trovarle il senso che vuole...;-)**]**_


End file.
